Chuck vs Orion's Belt
by DDubs
Summary: AU. What if Orion came back? What if he came back and trained his children. What if Chuck and Ellie had a younger brother? Charah is unavoidable. Previously posted as Chuck vs Orion's past.
1. Chapter 1

AU. What if Orion came back? What if he came back and trained his children. What if Chuck and Ellie had a younger brother? Charah is unavoidable. Previously posted as Orion's past.

I do NOT own CHUCK. If i did i would make sure it got a full 22 episode pick up along with a two hour finale. I think NBC or Warner Brothers owns Chuck

Struggling with this story. MY first time doing anything like this. Tell me if its terrible. I am not great with commas, so please tell me if you see mistakes. If you have any ideas for this story, please share, i will give you credit. If you would like to partner and help me write this story that would be great just message me. PLEASE Review.

* * *

Orion stood at the door waiting; it felt more like he was standing right at the edge of the Grand Canyon and was about to jump. He had never wanted his children involved in the spy game, now it seemed to be inevitable. He had first joined the CIA as a scientist, so that he could help people. He had thought that he could help the government and be a good father, he had been wrong. He would do anything for his children, even die for them, but despite this he had hardly been there for them, he had been a better father to the Intersect than his own children. Not only had he not been there, but his work on the Intersect had wrought consequences upon his children. Eleanor had to become an adult sooner than any child should have to and Charles had downloaded a beta intersect. He had never been so scared in his life, he thought for sure his son's brain had been fried all because he had forgotten to lock the door. Luckily, Charles was special and would not yet have to pay for his foolish father's mistakes. The beta Intersect contained no government secrets, instead the beta intersect was the motherboard, the plan, and the outline for the Intersect. It was what ran the Intersect. Orion decided that he would keep the beta intersect in his son's brain. His son's brain was already fully capable of holding a completed intersect, but an empty intersect at such a young age would merge with his sons brain, therefore increasing his son's chances of surviving or recovering from any encounters with his father's cursed work. The realization that perhaps this event was not the last time his son could come across his work almost made him leave the CIA. However, he stupidly stayed, he was still as naïve as ever. It only got worst from there. Men and woman, men and woman who could have easily been his own children, entered the unnaturally clean white room, to be Intersect hosts, instead they came out corpses. From that point on, he told the government that he would no longer work, unless they stopped treating human's as lab rats. The government didn't take kindly to his words and responded in turn with their own threats. Seeing the possibility of the government torturing his children flash across his eyes was the final straw and he purged all of the data the government had on him and left. He hated the direction the government was going and would no longer by a pawn in their twisted game. He would no longer let his children be in dander. Although, his time as a pawn had ended, his time the on the bench was temporary, his wife, Mary Bartowski, went missing a short time after his departure from the government. In addition, an anti- government organization named fulcrum had begun to search for the famous Orion. He was able to easily elude fulcrum. Afterwards, he began to search for his wife. After ten years he finally found what he believed was the trail that would lead to his beloved wife, he left Charles and Eleanor, determined to bring her home and live a normal peaceful life. He never found her, instead he found his third child, a young boy named David. He had discovered the young boy under the care of an old family friend and spy, Zachariah. Zachariah had been hiding his son from the same unknown group that had forced his wife to leave. Each of these traumatic events was enough to turn every hair on his body grey. He realized no matter what he did, his family would never escape. He would never able to fully protect them. He had to prepare them for the coming storm. Seeing the government's actions, the evil of the world and his family's pain only increased his desire to help people and so he would, but first he would protect his family and if they wanted to join him he would reluctantly let them, because they could never be able to truly escape fate.

* * *

Ellie sat on her bed, staining the checkbook with tears. It had been five week, since dad left. First, it had been their mom that had abandoned them and now their dad had too. What was she supposed to do? She could hardly buy groceries, how was she going to also pay for heat, water, electricity, and rent. Most importantly how was she supposed to raise Chuck? Ellie face shone with determination, she would take care of her little brother. No matter what happened, she would make it work. She had to stay strong for Chuck.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Ellie rose to get the door. As she walked to the door she tried to wipe away her tears. Ellie looked through peephole and felt her stomach do a summersault. Behind the door stood her father along with some kid that looked a little like Chuck. She quickly swung the door open. Her ferocity was so great that it almost tore the door off its hinges. "Dad! Your back! Where were you? Why didn't you leave a note? You said you were going to make pancakes." Ellie managed to cry out before her father cut her off.

"Eleanor I will explain everything. But first you need to get Chuck."

Chuck and Ellie sat on the couch with their mouths wide open. Their dad was some kind of spy. For the last hour, Stephen Bartowski had told his children about his work in the intersect project. He also revealed that their mom was in fact also a spy and that they had a ten year old brother named David Bartowski, who was currently sitting across them. Minus the brother part, it had taken some time for Stephen Barowski to convince Chuck and Ellie he was not joking. However, it really did not take that long after he showed them his wrist computer.

"What are we going to do dad? Mom was in some kind of trouble and now is missing and now the same bad guys could come after us?" Ellie explained panicking

"Eleanor calm down! There will be a time when I won't be here. You guys will have to protect each other. There is nothing you guys can not fix in this world if you work together. A friend of mine and myself are going to train you guys to act and think like real spies. So that you will be ready when my world comes to harm you"


	2. Chapter 2

I changed the description and age of David in the first chapter. Ellie no longer sees him as a little kid, but just a kid. Maybe it doesn't change anything, but in my later outlines I made David ten years old. If this was the case I don't think Ellie would describe him a little kid. I had written David at the age of five originally and foolishly had never changed his age to ten when my plan changed. I also had to change some sentences talking about Orion's search for his wife. In this AU Mary left when Chuck and Ellie were 5 and 9 respectively. So I had to make a ten year gap between Mary's departure and Orion's, so that it was even possible for David to be born and be around 18 by the time the chapter two starts. Orion might have left his kids, but I don't think he would leave them until Ellie was at least around 18. I think there has to be a ten year gap, so that David is closer to Chuck and Ellie's age. If these changes seem rushed or don't make any sense please tell me. PLEASE REVIEW. I DON'T OWN CHUCK, Alien or Star Wars. Please reveal errors. Tell me what you hate. Tell me what you love. I m tired so be merciful. Hopefully i will start giving out some longer chapters.

**Chapter 1 Ages **

David: 10

Chuck: 15

Ellie: 19

**Chapter 2 Ages **

Chapter 2

David: 18

Chuck: 23

Ellie: 27

**Note:** Orion's Belt has finally come together and is going on more missions. The government has begun to hear about them.

**Chapter 1 changes in Orion's search for his wife **

_Afterwards, he began to search for his wife. After ten years he finally found what he believed was the trail that would lead to his beloved wife, he left Charles and Eleanor, determined to bring her home and live a normal peaceful life. _

_

* * *

_

Chuck stood panting, feeling the salty sweat from his forehead drop into his mouth. The room was barely lit. Whoosh. Chuck barely saw him coming. Chuck barely dodged the attack. Punch. Dodge. Roll. Kick. Flip. Chuck felt as if an alien had attached itself to his head and had laid eggs inside of him and now the baby was trying to thrust its way out of his chest. It was like the fight had been going on for years. Chuck was currently dueling as part of his spy training. His assailant was no other than his younger brother David Bartowski. They were practically twins. The statement was not so much referring to their looks, although there were similarities, but in personality and skills. Chuck and David were equals in pretty much everything and both of them always had to be at the top of their game when fighting each other. There were only a couple of things that made them different as far as skills sets were concerned. David was the wraith in the family silent, stealthy and a master of Disguise. It fit David's personality, David was somewhat of a loner when it came to society, David didn't always feel comfortable with people he didn't know, this discomfort was something that David would have to banish in the spy world. Chuck himself had started out very socially awkward, but this didn't stop him from talking to people. Often he would spend minutes babbling nervously to an individual. Ellie swore it actually made him the cute little brother he was and any girl worth dating him would find him charming. Cute! What guy wanted to hear he was cute, especially from their sister! However, he had learned to use this so called cuteness and charm to his advantage. Chuck turned down the babbling a bit and was able to gain some confidence, while retaining his natural charm, making him an excellent seducer and negotiator. Another difference between him and David was their mastery of weapons. Both of them were expert marksmen, but Chuck was better, there were a few guns that David had shown superiority in, however overall Chuck was the gunslinger in the family, ironic for someone who held an absolute disdain for firearms. David was the master swordsmen, you did not get in a blade fight with the guy, he was like a real life Jedi master. Chuck should have known David would be natural swordsmen, after David had beaten both Morgan and himself in an epic light saber duel. From there the differences were mostly knowledge based. David had studied and shown great skill in chemistry and biology as well as English, literature and writing. Alternately, Chuck had decided to study social and behavioral science as well as astronomy. Chuck showed great skill in both of these fields. From there they both had genius intellect, expertise in hand to hand combat, observational and analytical skills, exceptional skills in electronics, computers, engineering and inventing , great skills in mathematics, phenomenal understating in physics, scary proficiency in sniping, elite talent in the diffusion and creation of bombs, great skill in building covers, talent in counterfeiting documents, elite skills in strategy, and finally they both had a knack for solving puzzles and finding patterns. They were the elite of the elite. Ellie shared many of the same skills, but where her true talent laid was in health. Ellie showed exceptional skills as a physician and immense knowledge in neurology. Ellie was also a goddess in the kitchen, capable of making food that god's would be jealous of. Chuck and David continued to dance their violent duel, until both of them called it a draw, falling down in exhaustion, gasping for air, much like a fish would for water on dry land.

Suddenly the lights flickered on and Chuck saw their sensei, Zachariah, step towards them. Zachariah had been the best of the best during his time as a spy, only being challenged by the young Mary Bartowski. Upon hearing the Bartowski's plans and position Zachariah had agreed to assist in each of the Bartowski's training. He also joined Orion's Belt. Although Orion's belt was not part of the government it was the opposite of Fulcrum. Unlike Fulcrum, Orion's Belt did not oppose the government. Although, they did not always see eye to eye, Orion's Belt wanted to help the government. The only reason Orion's belt existed was because it was the only uncompromised group that could defend the country adequately. In addition, they often fought against those who the government were to afraid to oppose. When Chuck, Ellie and David had first suggested forming a group their father had warned them of the dangers. Their dad had not wanted his children in the spy world, but he understood their desire, their dad also wanted to help. So Orion's belt had been formed, named in honor of their dad's alter ego.

"Very good. You both lasted an hour longer than your previous records" Zachariah said happily

"An hour? No wonder it felt like a Wookiee had me by the neck" David managed to gasp out. Their personal record was 2 and half hours.

"You guys better get cleaned up. Ellie is cooking up some mighty fine grub and I don't think she will be very happy if either of you are late." Zachariah warned.

At the sound of food both of Bartowskis quickly stood up and ran for the showers. Their Dad's secret bat cave, as they called it, seemed to have everything. Chuck wondered how his dad had ever built the thing in secret.


	3. Chapter 3

I present you with Chapter 3. PLEASE REVIEW. If you like it please share, it will encourage me to write more. Leave suggestions. Tell me my errors. I DON'T OWN CHUCK. I need a beta reader, message me if your interested.

* * *

The large auditorium was bustling with activity. Any which way a person turned their head they would find Spies, analysts and assets, all piling in to search for a seat. Lights throughout the auditorium began to dim and the remaining lights were centered on the stage. In an instant the entire auditorium became hushed, as if it was in a vacuum. The sudden elimination of sound only magnified the noise which would be emitted by the shoes walking across the wooden stage. Every head turned to see the man of the hour, Daniel Shaw, heading straight for the podium in the center of the stage.

Agent Shaw eyes sweeped across the entire room not missing a single cranny. With the clearing of his throat he began "Many of you by now have heard of a covert anti government organization called Fulcrum. For, the last year and a half the CIA, the NSA and many other agencies have poured out every available resource in hopes of eliminating Fulcrum. However, while we waged valiantly against Fulcrum a new and far more serious threat arose…" Shaw paused letting his words soak in. Murmurs began break out

The movement of Shaw's lips again restored the room to silence. The words "Orion's Belt" rang throughout the entire room and quite few felt their spines tingle. Almost every single ear in stadium at one point or another had heard the tales of Orion's Belt. Shaw smirked at the stadium's reaction. His smirk however, went flat at a sudden snickering. Shaw's sight slithered across the stands searching for the culprit. He spotted the offender, a beautiful brunette. With a nasty glare Shaw spoke up "You have something you would like to share with the class…."

"Alline Perkins" the brunette responded

"Well Mrs. Perkins, I do not know what you're laughing at but I hope it's not the subject matter of which I speak, because I can assure you it is no laughing matter" Shaw smugly said

Realizing that every eye was on her, Mrs. Perkins turned a scarlet red and responded "I mean no offense. Its just that Orion's belt is a myth. A story formed to freak out new recruits. You can't seriously expect us to believe that a group that is fabled to be capable of opening doors with their minds, vanishing in thin air, shooting fire from their arms, and resurrecting the dead can be real?"

"The stories perhaps have been exaggerated. Nevertheless, Orion's Belt is quite real and poses a clear and present danger to every agency in the United States government . Didn't people scoff at Fulcrum when they were first heard of?"

Mrs. Perkins seemed thoughtful for a moment, but then confused. "I suppose your right. But if Orion's Belt is real why do you label them as a threat? Every Orion's Belt story spoken of has the being responsible for Fulcrum's defeat and CIA's or NSA's salvation"

"Simple. It was clever propaganda placed by Orion's Belt. Orion's Belt would like you to believe they are our alley, but in the end they will turn on us. Already many have died at their hands. Orion's Belt only lusts for power. They wish to conduct their twisted experiments. The founder of Orion's Belt was literally a mad scientist who used to work for the CIA, until he was confronted for his crimes. During his time with the CIA he would strap down his victims and force them watch a series of quickly progressing series of images. The speed and violent nature of the images drove the poor individuals insane. This insanity led eventually led to death. We must all work hard against Orion's Belt if we are to prevent this crime from occurring. Admittedly, not much is known about Orion's belt. We do not know either their faces or their numbers. All we know is they wish to destroy this nation. This is why we must work together to stop them. All of you will be split into three teams. Each team will have two leaders, with the exception of the first team which will be led by myself. Team two will be led by Agent Sarah Walker and Agent Bryce Larkin." With these words a picture of a gorgeous blond goddess filled the screen alongside the definition of James Bond himself. Almost every guy in the building was drooling. Many of the girls mirrored the guys reaction with dreamy looks of utter contentment. The lustful day dreams were shattered by Agent Shaw's announcement of the last team's leaders. "The final team will be led by Major John Casey and Agent Carina Miller" Again two picture popped up. This time of someone the first picture contained someone who looked like what the hulk would transform into if he got angry. More than one shoulder shuttered. The other photo was much more pleasant, it was another goddess this time a red head. Again every guy was drooling.

"These are your leaders respect them and obey their every command. Failure to do so will result in your immediate expulsion from the team. Every team will play a different role in the battle against Orion's Belt. You will each be sent a file telling which team you're on and additional info on your mission. You are all dismissed" With Shaw's last words the auditorium flooded with conversation.

* * *

This chapter was supposed to be longer, but the second half needed more work and i couldn't resist posting. Hopefully, i will post it soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the long wait! i hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review! Point out mistake, give ideas, tell me what you would like to see continued. I would like to thank Indigogold for giving helpful advice and faithfully responding to my emails pleading for help.

* * *

"I don't take failure well, Agent Ivan" with those words the sound of a gunshot and a body hitting the ground rang out

The man holding the gun pushed a button on the intercom and said "Send Agent Westbridge in"

Almost immediately a tall red haired agent slowly walked in

"You wanted to see me sir"

"Yes, I am putting you in charge of the search for the NSA legend Zachariah and in turn more importantly Mary Beckman's elusive son. Her son is the key to capturing Mary Beckman."

"When do I begin? Do we have any leads?"

"You will begin immediately. For now you will remain here and form a plan based on the intel we have gathered thus far. Thanks to Ivan not much progress has been made. It will be up to you to clean the mess he has made. We have spies in almost every government or rogue organization out there. They will report to you if they spot anything related to your search. When you have the necessary amount of date needed to form an idea of where Zachariah or Mary's son would be located, you will be sent to search or capture them. Do you have any questions?"

"No sir. If that is all may I be dismissed, I would like to go over the intel we have gathered thus far"

"Yes, you may be dismissed. Don't fail Crux Agent Westbridge, simply stare at Agent Ivan if you have forgotten the consequences of repeated failure. However, with your track record I am sire I have nothing to worry about "

**

* * *

**

Sarah shuffled through various folders that were filled to the brim with documents and papers that detailed their mission. Bryce and her as well as their team were being sent to Burbank, California. Burbank was believed to be Orion's Belt's base of operations due to all of the legends and stories that surrounded the area.

Casey and Carina's team would later meet up with them and start their own investigation. Team 1 and 2 would perform missions together when they could, but they were made separate teams for a reason. Sarah wondered where Shaw's team would be doing during all of this apparently it was highly classified, so she wasn't going to be finding out anytime soon.

A folder labeled covers caught Sarah's eye. She quickly picked it up and began to read through it. Sarah let out a disgruntled laugh when she spotted one of suggestions for her cover. Some idiot annalist had wanted her to be a wiener girl at the Wienerlishous. If the annalist was a guy, the reason why was very clear to Sarah. The uniform of a female Wienerlishous employee was not exactly what you wore to church to say the least. However, it wasn't the outfit that bugged Sarah, she had worn far worst, it was the fact that working at a Winerlishous would be a serious waste of her talents.

Sarah flung a knife in anguish at being once again reminded that she would not be fighting off terrorists in some foreign country, but instead be in calm safe boring sunny California searching for a group that they hardly had any leads on. To be honest Sarah wasn't even sure Orion's Belt really existed which made her only more frustrated. She wanted to be right in the action. 'At least it will make a good vacation' Sarah thought to herself.

"Knock Knock!" a males voice rang out behind

Sarah looked over her shoulder to see her partner Bryce Larkin. Bryce was her first partner they had been paired together immediately after the farm, which was about a year or so ago. 'I wonder what he wants' Sarah wondered to her self, her question was answered in a matter of seconds.

"Ready to go? Our flight leaves in an hour" Bryce asked as he walked towards her

"Yes…" she responded as she dodged his lips, causing his destination to be changed directly to her cheek. At the beginning of their partnership his actions would have earned him a good slap to the face, but they had grown closer after some very life threatening scenarios. Much to Bryce's frustration, their closeness was no where near to the point of love or even casual boyfriend and girlfriend. In Sarah's mind they were purely friends and partners. However, she was going to be one friend less if he continued to keep this behavior up, but despite her growing anger she let it slide just this once. Finally, remembering what she meant to say Sarah continued "I finished reading though all the data for the mission and I packed everything we needed before I started going though the folders."

"Sounds like everything is going according to plan, let's head out." Bryce said in a voice that did not seem to fit what had just come out of his mouth. Apparently he was still irked about everything not going according to his plans.

The drive to the airport was uneventful. Once the flight began Sarah slept pretty much the entire time. It wasn't long until Sarah was being shaken awake by Bryce, at least that's what it seemed like to Bryce, to half asleep Sarah she was being attacked.

Smack

"What did you do that for?" Bryce hollered holding his nose sensitively

"Sorry, but you should never wake me up that way. Why do I have to tell you this? Your a spy you should know better!" 'This was clearly Bryce's fault and he deserves it for earlier' Sarah thought to herself

"My broken nose asks for forgiveness?"

Sarah rolled her eyes "I accept. And it's not broken, its just a little red"

Bryce didn't seem very comforted.

Bryce and Sarah walked towards a black porche. Bryce immediately went shot gun; although ignorant at times he knew that you never got in the way of a Sarah Walker and her baby. Sarah had specifically requested for a porche to be provided. Bearing the title as the best CIA pair in over a decade had its advantages.

* * *

Bryce winced as Sarah zoomed past cars dodging left and right placing the car in front of several now furious drivers. Sarah glanced at Bryce noticing his slight nervousness and futile attempts to comfort his still very red and purple nose.

The drive wasn't very long, in no time they were seeing the tall structure of the hotel they were supposed to be staying at. Sarah parked and quickly walked to the mouth of the hotel. A tall male with blonde hair was behind the main desk. Sarah approached him and quickly began asking for the key to her room.

"I am sorry Mrs. Walker, but there is no room reserved under the name you provided"

"What? Check again. My company made reservations weeks ago."

Although already having had checked twice the clerk make a third attempt to locate the reservations Sarah had spoken of, once again failing to find any such reservation.

"I am sorry, but there still no sign of any reservations made. I would offer you a room anyways, but we are completely booked"

"How in the world can you be completely booked?"

"Well Miss walker, a little bit of nerd history is taking place this week Ted Roreck is holding a two week convention. He promises to unveil a piece of technology that no one has ever seen the like of till now. Even some people in the government have taken interest and are staying in Burbank.

Sarah couldn't believe her ears. They had no reservations and some nerd fest was preventing her from getting a room. In her frustration Sarah simply stormed out to speak to Bryce.

"Bryce, the hotel doesn't have any rooms"

"How did they fill the entire hotel up and what about the reservations?"

"Apparently lost or they were never made. And the hotel is apparently infested with nerds for the Ted Roreck Convention,"

"Shoot! Ok this isn't that bad I am sure we can find another hotel with plenty of rooms"

After driving for three hours it became very clear that Bryce had enacted Murthy's Law. No matter what hotel they visited they were faced with the same story of the hotel being completely booked. Sarah was livid and Bryce was aggravated. In a final act of desperation Bryce began to relay directions to Sarah for there next destination.

* * *

"Bryce where are we? It looks like an apartment complex"

"That because it is Sarah. I thought we could stay with some friends."

"Why didn't you mention these friends two hours ago?"

"It's been awhile. I wasn't sure how they would react."

Having reached the door Bryce knocked at the door, praying that whoever answered the door was in a good mood.

SMACK

Ellie Bartowski was not at all happy at seeing Bryce Larkin standing in font of her apartment


	5. Abandoning

I am abandoning this story. It has been a long time since I have written for this fic and my writing has greatly changed. I might someday write for this story again but do not count on it. I am sorry.


End file.
